Nihao★China
Nihao★China (你好★中国 Nǐ Hǎo Chūgoku) is the first image song for the character China in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= ゆらゆら　想游览 那边（あっち）を　想游览 見所満載　你好★中国 ぶらぶら　买东西 这边（こっち）で　买东西 めくるめく時めき　你好★中国 北京　アヒル　丸焼き 上海　酔っぱらいの蟹 広東　蛇トカゲ　伝統の味 四川　麻辣味　しびれるあるよ 世界最多の　ネット人口　誇るある 動画サイト　見すぎて　徹夜　（見すぎちゃったある） 早起きの人達　群がる　公園 健康のためある... 眠い目こすって　太極拳　（谢谢!） ゆらゆら　想游览 那边（あっち）を　想游览 絹の道辿って　你好★中国 ぶらぶら　买东西 这边（こっち）で　买东西 おやつは飲茶で　你好★中国 九寨沟(きゅうさいこう) 神秘の水 长城(ちょうじょう) 尾根をわたる風 武陵源(ぶりょうげん) 植物の宝庫 黄山(こうざん) 四絶 感じるよろし 世界最高峰 自慢の料理 作るある 調味料 絶妙な加減 『後は気持ちを込めるある』 何よりも大事な 夕飯のためなら 会議に遅れても 『反省も後悔もしてねぇあるよ』 啊啊 大地の鼓動 感じて 啊啊 翡翠(ひすい)の奥に よみがえる軌跡 輝き続ける 红の炎 絶やさず 進むある！ ゆらゆら 想游览 那边（あっち）を 想游览 四千年の歴史 你好★中国 ぶらぶら 买东西 这边（こっち）で 买东西 硯 筆 手にして 你好★中国 你好★中国 |-| Romaji= Yurayura xiǎng yóulǎn Acchi wo xiǎng yóulǎn Midokoro mansai nǐ hǎo Chuugoku! Burabura mǎi dōngxi Kocchi de mǎi dōngxi Mekurumeku tokimeki nǐ hǎo Chuugoku! Beijin ahiru maruyaki Shanhai yopparai no kani Kanton hebi tokage dentou no aji Shisen mala aji shibireru aru yo Sekai saita no Netto jinkou hokoru aru Douga saito misugite Tetsu ya (mi sugicchata aru) Hayaoki no hitotachi Muragaru kouen Kenkou no tame aru Nemuimekosutte taikyokuken (Xièxiè!) Yurayura xiǎng yóulǎn Acchi wo xiǎng yóulǎn Kinu no michi tadotte nǐ hǎo Chuugoku! Burabura mǎi dōngxi Kocchi de mǎi dōngxi! Oyatsu wa yamcha nǐ hǎo Chuugoku! Kyusaikou shinpi no mitsu Choujou one wo wataru kaze Buryogen shokubutsu no houko Kouzan yonzetsu kanshiru yoroshi Sekai saikou Jiman no ryouri tsukuru aru Choumi ryou zetsumyo na kagen (Ato wa, kimochi wo komeru aru!) Naniyori mo daiji na Yuufan no tame nara Kaigi ni okuerete mo Hansei mo, kokai mo, shitene aru yo! Aa, daichi no kodo kanjite Aa, hisui no oku ni yomigaeru kiseki Kagayaki tsudzukeru kurenai no Hono tayasazu, susumu aru! Yurayura xiǎng yóulǎn Acchi wo xiǎng yóulǎn Yonsennen no rekishi nǐ hǎo Chuugoku! Burabura mǎi dōngxi Kocchi de mǎi dōngxi Suzuri fude te ni shite nǐ hǎo Chuugoku! Nǐ hǎo Chuugoku! |-| English= Leisurely, xiǎng yóulǎn, I want to sightsee Over there, xiǎng yóulǎn Places of interest everywhere - Nǐ hǎoHello★China Strolling idly, mǎi dōngxi, buying things Over here, mǎi dōngxi Dazzling and exciting - Nǐ hǎo★China Beijing roast duck Shanghai drunken crab Guangdong snakes and lizard, traditional flavours Sichuan spicy taste is numbing aru The largest in the world Net population that I boast of aru I watch too many video websites Throughout the night (I watched too much aru) The people who wake up early Gather at the park For the sake of health aru Rubbing sleepy eyes, tàijí quánTai chi (Xièxiè!Thank you!) Leisurely, xiǎng yóulǎn, Over there, xiǎng yóulǎn Following the Silk Road - Nǐ hǎo★China Strolling idly, mǎi dōngxi, Over here, mǎi dōngxi Mid-afternoon is for tea - Nǐ hǎo★China Jiuzhaigou's secret waters The Great Wall, the wind that blows across the mountains Wulingyuan is a treasure house of plants The Yellow Mountains, four absolute, a good experience The highest in the world Peak that I have aru Making proud cuisine Seasonings, precise measuring Nothing is more important Than dinner, and so, Even if it makes me late for a meeting I have no reflection or regret aru! Aah, feel the pulse of the earth Aah, in the depths of jade the path to recovery can be found The continuing radiance of crimson flames Will never end and will continue to move forward aru! Leisurely, xiǎng yóulǎn, Over there, xiǎng yóulǎn Four thousand years of history - Nǐ hǎo★China Strolling idly, mǎi dōngxi, Over here, mǎi dōngxi The hand holds brush and ink block - Nǐ hǎo★China Nǐ hǎo★China Albums This song was released on March 24, 2010, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.8- China, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Aiyaa Four Thousand Years. This song is also the fifteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music